Ocs for Flutterkit's Path
by LunaNight9
Summary: Ocs needed for Earthclan and Airclan, please read inside cause this story is different
1. Chapter 1

Waterclan is like Riverclan BUT they can breathe underwater. For their names and descreption I need something that has to do with water.

Leader: Rainstar: silver-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

So I need the Deputy, Medicine Cat, 10-13 warriors, 3-4 apprentices (tell me their warrior names), 1-2 queens (up to 3 kits per queen and tell me the kits warrior name) and 2-3 elders

Nightclan has dark. They live undergound and have excellent night vision. Names and descreption have to do with night.

Leader: Brightstar: black she-cat (pelt almost looks blue) with bright yellow/red eyes

So I need the Deputy, Medicine Cat, 9-12 warriors, 2-3 apprentices (tell me their warrior names), 1 queens (4 kits and tellme the kits warrior name) and 1-2 elders

 **SORRY BUT NO TORTOISESHELLS THEY ARE RARE IN THE CLANS**

Flutterkit is a tortie in Airclan (I finished them today.) They have wings so that's their ability


	2. Chapter 2

**I still need more cats!**

 **Allegiances:**

 **Airclan:**

 **Leader:** Larkstar: white tom with golden flecks, has smaller feathers in his wings, golden eyes (mate: Blueflower)

 **Deputy:** Blueflower: white she-cat with blue flecks and wings, blue eyes (mate: Larkstar)

 **Medicine Cat:** Dappledwing: golden she-cat with a white belly and white flecked wings, blue eyes  
 **Warriors: (toms and she-cat without kits)**

Cloudfall: gray tom with black specks, green eyes (mate: Silverwing)

Cinderfire: molten gray tom, amber eyes (mate: Horsetail)

apprentice: Fadingpaw

Horsetail: pale brownish-golden she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, belly, and tail, and has black flecks; she has a long feathery tail and blue eyes (mate: Cinderfire)

apprentice: Mistpaw

Brindlespeckle: gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes (mate: Flowerpetal)

apprentice: Wrenpaw

Palebreeze: very pale gray tom with darker wings, green eyes (mate: Redwing)

Silverwing: pale silver she-cat with a blue tail tip and blue eyes (mate: Cloudfall)

apprentice: Flutterpaw

Moonwhisper: dark gray tabby she-cat with a pale gray under belly and paws, green eyes

apprentice: Honeypaw

Beewing: white tom with black stripes, amber eyes

 **Apprentices: (toms and she-cats older than six moons in training to become warriors)**

Fadingpaw: gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Mistpaw: pale silver she-cat with blue eyes

Wrenpaw: dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Flutterpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest, belly and muzzle; yellow-green eyes

Honeypaw: white she-cat with black, yellow, orange and brown flecks; blue eyes

 **Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Redwing: golden she-cat with red tabby markings, amber eyes mother to Palebreeze's kits:

Sweetkit: golden she-cat with red tabby markings, amber eyes

Thornkit: white tom with golden flecks, green eyes

Brackenkit: white tom with golden flecks, green eyes

Rosekit: white she-kit with golden and red swirls, blue eyes

Firekit: very pale gray tom with darker wings, bright amber/red eyes

Flowerpetal: pure white she-cat with bright flowery green eyes expecting Brindlespeckle's kits

 **Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Shybreeze: pale brownish-golden she-cat with white markings

 **Waterclan**

 **Leader:** Rainstar: silver-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

 **Deputy: (needed)**

 **Medicine Cat:** Ripplemist- dappled pale gray tabby tom with yellow eyes and white paws

 **Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Otterpelt: a small brown tabby tom with green eyes (mate: Otterpelt

apprentice: Tidepaw: a dark grey-blue tom with brown eyes

Whitefoam: a pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

apprentice: Bubblepaw: dark grey-blue she-cat with dark blue eyes

Drizzlepelt :a light grey-blue she-cat with green eyes

 **need more warriors and one apprentice please**

 **Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Cloudstripe: silver and white tabby with stripes like ripples mother to Otterpelt's kits:

Creekkit: is a gray tabby tom with raindrop-like flecks; blue eyes

Reedkit:reddish brown tabby she-cat with much darker, longer stripes; light green eyes

Wishingwillow: pale gray tabby she-cat

Stonekit: tiny dark blue gray she kit with golden eyes and white chest

 **Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)**

Coralnose: a light-grey she-cat with light blue eyes and a bright pink nose.

 **Nightclan**

 **Leader:** Brightstar: black she-cat (pelt almost looks blue) with bright yellow/red eyes

 **Deputy:** Shadefur: a dark grey she-cat with bright green eyes.

 **Medicine Cat:** Shadowtail: small grey tom with dusty green eyes and dark grey tail

 **Apprentice:** Ravenfrost: black she-cat with white toes, muzzle, tip of tail, and one deep amber eye, one green eye

 **Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Smokewhisker: a sleek black and gray tabby tom; grayish blue eyes (mate: Flameheart)

Owlflight: a large smokey brown tom with pale gray eyes

Flameheart: a dark russet she-cat with dark green eyes

Darkstripe: light grey tom with pitch black muzzle and paws alongside a pair of yellow eyes (mate Redeye)

 **NEED WARRIORS AND 2-3 APPRENTICES**

 **Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Redeye: a tall dark grey she-cat with one left red eye and a missing left with a claw scar running down it mother of Darkstripe's kits:

Crowkit: a pitch black tom with dark grey paws and yellow eyes

Ashkit: a pitch black tom with dark grey muzzle and light grey paws plus yellow eyes

Black-kit: a large pitch black tom with yellow eyes

Cinderkit: A small light grey she-cat with red eyes

 **Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)**

Birdshade: small light grey she-cat with dull green eyes


	3. Chapter 3

**I only need Waterclan cats, for the Waterclan deputy I want a tom because all other deputies are she-cats. If you gave me an Airclan cat I'll put it as one of Flowerpetal's kits**

 **Allegiances:**

 **Airclan:**

 **Leader:** Larkstar: white tom with golden flecks, has smaller feathers in his wings, golden eyes (mate: Blueflower)

 **Deputy:** Blueflower: white she-cat with blue flecks and wings, blue eyes (mate: Larkstar)

 **Medicine Cat:** Dappledwing: golden she-cat with a white belly and white flecked wings, blue eyes  
 **Warriors: (toms and she-cat without kits)**

Cloudfall: gray tom with black specks, green eyes (mate: Silverwing)

Cinderfire: molten gray tom, amber eyes (mate: Horsetail)

apprentice: Fadingpaw

Horsetail: pale brownish-golden she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, belly, and tail, and has black flecks; she has a long feathery tail and blue eyes (mate: Cinderfire)

apprentice: Mistpaw

Brindlespeckle: gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes (mate: Flowerpetal)

apprentice: Wrenpaw

Palebreeze: very pale gray tom with darker wings, green eyes (mate: Redwing)

Silverwing: pale silver she-cat with a blue tail tip and blue eyes (mate: Cloudfall)

apprentice: Flutterpaw

Moonwhisper: dark gray tabby she-cat with a pale gray under belly and paws, green eyes

apprentice: Honeypaw

Beewing: white tom with black stripes, amber eyes

 **Apprentices: (toms and she-cats older than six moons in training to become warriors)**

Fadingpaw: gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Mistpaw: pale silver she-cat with blue eyes

Wrenpaw: dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Flutterpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest, belly and muzzle; yellow-green eyes

Honeypaw: white she-cat with black, yellow, orange and brown flecks; blue eyes

 **Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Redwing: golden she-cat with red tabby markings, amber eyes mother to Palebreeze's kits:

Sweetkit: golden she-cat with red tabby markings, amber eyes

Thornkit: white tom with golden flecks, green eyes

Brackenkit: white tom with golden flecks, green eyes

Rosekit: white she-kit with golden and red swirls, blue eyes

Firekit: very pale gray tom with darker wings, bright amber/red eyes

Flowerpetal: pure white she-cat with bright flowery green eyes expecting Brindlespeckle's kits

 **Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Shybreeze: pale brownish-golden she-cat with white markings

 **Waterclan**

 **Leader:** Rainstar: silver-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

 **Deputy: (needed)**

 **Medicine Cat:** Ripplemist- dappled pale gray tabby tom with yellow eyes and white paws

 **Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Streamtail: a greying, silver tabby tom with dusty blue eyes and a heavily scarred muzzle

Silverdapple: silvery fur with black paws and a black tail tip, black stripes going down her back and tail; blue-green eyes

apprentice: Wetpaw

Riverleap: a light silver-grey-blue she-cat with blue eyes and two claw scars across her right cheek

Lakepool: a tall, stocky, dark grey-blue tom with burning amber eyes

Otterpelt: a small brown tabby tom with green eyes (mate: Cloudstripe)

apprentice: Tidepaw: a dark grey-blue tom with brown eyes

Whitefoam: a pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

apprentice: Bubblepaw: dark grey-blue she-cat with dark blue eyes

Drizzlepelt :a light grey-blue she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Cloudstripe: silver and white tabby with stripes like ripples mother to Otterpelt's kits:

Creekkit: is a gray tabby tom with raindrop-like flecks; blue eyes

Reedkit:reddish brown tabby she-cat with much darker, longer stripes; light green eyes

Wishingwillow: pale gray tabby she-cat

Stonekit: tiny dark blue gray she kit with golden eyes and white chest

 **Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)**

Coralnose: a light-grey she-cat with light blue eyes and a bright pink nose.

 **Nightclan**

 **Leader:** Brightstar: black she-cat (pelt almost looks blue) with bright yellow/red eyes

 **Deputy:** Shadefur: a dark grey she-cat with bright green eyes

apprentice: Silverpaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Shadowtail: small grey tom with dusty green eyes and dark grey tail

 **Apprentice:** Ravenfrost: black she-cat with white toes, muzzle, tip of tail, and one deep amber eye, one green eye

 **Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Smokewhisker: a sleek black and gray tabby tom; grayish blue eyes (mate: Flameheart)

apprentice: Lightningpaw

Owlflight: a large smokey brown tom with pale gray eyes

apprentice: Floodpaw

Flameheart: a dark russet she-cat with dark green eyes

apprentice: Graypaw

Darkstripe: light grey tom with pitch black muzzle and paws alongside a pair of yellow eyes (mate Redeye)

apprentice: Dimpaw

Misslinglight: huge black tom with one yellow eye and one dark amber eye

Duskspiral: huge grey she-cat with a black tail and ears; dark blue eyes

apprentice: Ashenpaw

Spiderclaw: small, lithe black tom with a dark grey underbelly; light blue eyes

apprentice: Wolfpaw

Ebonyskip: dark brown she-cat with black paws and a grey tail; light green eyes

Eveningbreeze: Dark grey tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes and one pure black paw

 **Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Redeye: a tall dark grey she-cat with one left red eye and a missing left with a claw scar running down it mother of Darkstripe's kits:

Crowkit: a pitch black tom with dark grey paws and yellow eyes

Ashkit: a pitch black tom with dark grey muzzle and light grey paws plus yellow eyes

Black-kit: a large pitch black tom with yellow eyes

Cinderkit: A small light grey she-cat with red eyes

Dawnshine: black she-cat with orange tips and an orange Striped Tail; amber eyes mother to Rockfall's kits:

Dreamkit: Black she-kit with one ice blue eyes and one amber eye.

Squirrelkit: orange tom with black paws; green eyes.

Volekit: gray tom with blue eyes.

Hopekit: long white fur and violet eyes.

 **Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)**

Birdshade: small light grey she-cat with dull green eyes


	4. Final Allegiances

**I'm done with the allegiances but I may still need Waterclan cats. Thanks to all who gave me cats, soon I'll start writing the prologue for Flutterkit's path. Also Sageclaw and The Midnight Dragon can you give me the warrior name off the apprentices you gave me.**

 **Allegiances:**

 **Airclan:**

 **Leader:** Larkstar: white tom with golden flecks, has smaller feathers in his wings, golden eyes (mate: Blueflower)

 **Deputy:** Blueflower: white she-cat with blue flecks and wings, blue eyes (mate: Larkstar)

 **Medicine Cat:** Dappledwing: golden she-cat with a white belly and white flecked wings, blue eyes  
 **Warriors: (toms and she-cat without kits)**

Cloudfall: gray tom with black specks, green eyes (mate: Silverwing)

Cinderfire: molten gray tom, amber eyes (mate: Horsetail)

apprentice: Fadingpaw

Horsetail: pale brownish-golden she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, belly, and tail, and has black flecks; she has a long feathery tail and blue eyes (mate: Cinderfire)

apprentice: Mistpaw

Brindlespeckle: gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes (mate: Flowerpetal)

apprentice: Wrenpaw

Palebreeze: very pale gray tom with darker wings, green eyes (mate: Redwing)

Silverwing: pale silver she-cat with a blue tail tip and blue eyes (mate: Cloudfall)

apprentice: Flutterpaw

Moonwhisper: dark gray tabby she-cat with a pale gray under belly and paws, green eyes

apprentice: Honeypaw

Beewing: white tom with black stripes, amber eyes

 **Apprentices: (toms and she-cats older than six moons in training to become warriors)**

Fadingpaw: gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Mistpaw: pale silver she-cat with blue eyes

Wrenpaw: dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Flutterpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest, belly and muzzle; yellow-green eyes

Honeypaw: white she-cat with black, yellow, orange and brown flecks; blue eyes

 **Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Redwing: golden she-cat with red tabby markings, amber eyes mother to Palebreeze's kits:

Sweetkit: golden she-cat with red tabby markings, amber eyes

Thornkit: white tom with golden flecks, green eyes

Brackenkit: white tom with golden flecks, green eyes

Rosekit: white she-kit with golden and red swirls, blue eyes

Firekit: very pale gray tom with darker wings, bright amber/red eyes

Flowerpetal: pure white she-cat with bright flowery green eyes expecting Brindlespeckle's kits

 **Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Shybreeze: pale brownish-golden she-cat with white markings

 **Waterclan**

 **Leader:** Rainstar: silver-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Lakepool: a tall, stocky, dark grey-blue tom with burning amber eye (mate Wishingwillow)

apprentice: Sagepaw (silver-grey-blue she-cat with blue eyes)

 **Medicine Cat:** Ripplemist- dappled pale gray tabby tom with yellow eyes and white paws

 **Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Streamtail: a greying, silver tabby tom with dusty blue eyes and a heavily scarred muzzle

Silverdapple: silvery fur with black paws and a black tail tip, black stripes going down her back and tail; blue-green eyes

apprentice: Wetpaw (silver-blue tom with blue-grey paws and bright green eyes)

Riverleap: a light silver-grey-blue she-cat with blue eyes and twso claw scars across her right cheek

Otterpelt: a small brown tabby tom with green eyes (mate: Cloudstripe)

apprentice: Tidepaw: a dark grey-blue tom with brown eyes

Whitefoam: a pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

apprentice: Bubblepaw: dark grey-blue she-cat with dark blue eyes

Drizzlepelt :a light grey-blue she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Cloudstripe: silver and white tabby with stripes like ripples mother to Otterpelt's kits:

Creekkit: is a gray tabby tom with raindrop-like flecks; blue eyes

Reedkit:reddish brown tabby she-cat with much darker, longer stripes; light green eyes

Wishingwillow: pale gray tabby she-cat mothe of Lakepool's kits

Stonekit: tiny dark blue gray she kit with golden eyes and white chest

 **Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)**

Coralnose: a light-grey she-cat with light blue eyes and a bright pink nose.

 **Nightclan**

 **Leader:** Brightstar: black she-cat (pelt almost looks blue) with bright yellow/red eyes

 **Deputy:** Shadefur: a dark grey she-cat with bright green eyes

apprentice: Silverpaw (black she-cat with silver flecks; amber eyes)

 **Medicine Cat:** Shadowtail: small grey tom with dusty green eyes and dark grey tail

 **Apprentice:** Ravenfrost: black she-cat with white toes, muzzle, tip of tail, and one deep amber eye, one green eye

 **Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Smokewhisker: a sleek black and gray tabby tom; grayish blue eyes (mate: Flameheart)

apprentice: Lightningpaw (dark cream tabby tom with green eyes)

Owlflight: a large smokey brown tom with pale gray eyes

apprentice: Floodpaw (long furred gray she-cat; amber eyes)

Flameheart: a dark russet she-cat with dark green eyes

apprentice: Graypaw (dark gray tom with even darker stripes; green eyes)

Darkstripe: light grey tom with pitch black muzzle and paws alongside a pair of yellow eyes (mate Redeye)

apprentice: Dimpaw (dark cream tom; murky blue eyes)

Misslinglight: huge black tom with one yellow eye and one dark amber eye

Duskspiral: huge grey she-cat with a black tail and ears; dark blue eyes

apprentice: Ashenpaw (small dark brown tom with dark grey and black stripes running down his spine and flanks, he has bright green eyes)

Spiderclaw: small, lithe black tom with a dark grey underbelly; light blue eyes

apprentice: Wolfpaw (black tabby she-cat with bright golden eyes and a dark grey tail)

Ebonyskip: dark brown she-cat with black paws and a grey tail; light green eyes

Eveningbreeze: Dark grey tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes and one pure black paw

 **Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Redeye: a tall dark grey she-cat with one left red eye and a missing left with a claw scar running down it mother of Darkstripe's kits:

Crowkit: a pitch black tom with dark grey paws and yellow eyes

Ashkit: a pitch black tom with dark grey muzzle and light grey paws plus yellow eyes

Black-kit: a large pitch black tom with yellow eyes

Cinderkit: A small light grey she-cat with red eyes

Dawnshine: black she-cat with orange tips and an orange Striped Tail; amber eyes mother to Rockfall's kits:

Dreamkit: Black she-kit with one ice blue eyes and one amber eye.

Squirrelkit: orange tom with black paws; green eyes.

Volekit: gray tom with blue eyes.

Hopekit: long white fur and violet eyes.

 **Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)**

Birdshade: small light grey she-cat with dull green eyes


	5. Chapter 5

I need more OCs for Flutterkit's Path. The new clan is Earthclan and I need a leader, deputy (preferably both toms), medicine cat, 10-12 warriors, 2-4 apprentices, 1-2 queens, 2-3 kits per queen, 1-3 elders.

 **Cats pelts don't matter but no torties. Earthclan has the ability to grow plants. But I don't care for names.**

 **Thanks for all the help in the past. And Earthclan doesn't have wings.**


	6. New Allegiances

**I need 4-5 Airclan cats and 1-2 elders for Earthclan and Airclan. For the Elders of Airclan their feathers are falling out**

 **Allegiances:**

 **Airclan:**

 **Leader:** Larkstar: white tom with golden flecks, has smaller feathers in his wings, golden eyes (mate: Blueflower)

 **Deputy:** Blueflower: white she-cat with blue flecks and wings, blue eyes (mate: Larkstar)

 **Medicine Cat:** Dappledwing: golden she-cat with a white belly and white flecked wings, blue eyes  
 **Warriors: (toms and she-cat without kits)**

Cloudfall: gray tom with black specks, green eyes (mate: Silverwing)

Cinderfire: molten gray tom, amber eyes (mate: Horsetail)

apprentice: Fadingpaw

Horsetail: pale brownish-golden she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, belly, and tail, and has black flecks; she has a long feathery tail and blue eyes (mate: Cinderfire)

apprentice: Mistpaw

Brindlespeckle: gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes (mate: Flowerpetal)

apprentice: Wrenpaw

Palebreeze: very pale gray tom with darker wings, green eyes (mate: Redwing)

Silverwing: pale silver she-cat with a blue tail tip and blue eyes (mate: Cloudfall)

apprentice: Flutterpaw

Moonwhisper: dark gray tabby she-cat with a pale gray underbelly and paws, green eyes

apprentice: Honeypaw

Beewing: white tom with black stripes, amber eyes

 **Apprentices: (toms and she-cats older than six moons in training to become warriors)**

Fadingpaw: gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Mistpaw: pale silver she-cat with blue eyes

Wrenpaw: dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Flutterpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest, belly and muzzle; yellow-green eyes

Honeypaw: white she-cat with black, yellow, orange and brown flecks; blue eyes

 **Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Redwing: golden she-cat with red tabby markings, amber eyes mother to Palebreeze's kits:

Sweetkit: golden she-cat with red tabby markings, amber eyes

Thornkit: white tom with golden flecks, green eyes

Brackenkit: white tom with golden flecks, green eyes

Rosekit: white she-kit with golden and red swirls, blue eyes

Firekit: very pale gray tom with darker wings, bright amber/red eyes

Flowerpetal: pure white she-cat with bright flowery green eyes expecting Brindlespeckle's kits

 **Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Shybreeze: pale brownish-golden she-cat with white markings

 **Waterclan**

 **Leader:** Rainstar: silver-gray she-cat with bright blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Lakepool: a tall, stocky, dark grey-blue tom with burning amber eyes (mate: Wishingwillow)

apprentice: Sagepaw (silver-grey-blue she-cat; blue eyes)

 **Medicine Cat:** Ripplemist- dappled pale gray tabby tom with yellow eyes and white paws

 **Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Streamtail: a greying, silver tabby tom with dusty blue eyes and a heavily scarred muzzle

Covesong: White she-cat with blue stripes and blue eyes

Stormpelt: gray tom with amber eyes

Moonstorm: Dark gray Tom with white paws and tail tip (mate: Cloverleaf)

Lilyflower: white she-cat with cream paws and bright blue eyes

Silverdapple: silvery fur with black paws and a black tail tip, black stripes going down her back and tail; blue-green eyes

apprentice: Wetpaw (silver-blue tom with blue-grey paws and bright green eyes)

Fallow-whisker: gray she-cat with blue eyes

Riverleap: a light silver-grey-blue she-cat with blue eyes and two claw scars across her right cheek

Otterpelt: a small brown tabby tom with green eyes (mate: Cloudstripe)

apprentice: Tidepaw (a dark grey-blue tom with brown eyes)

Whitefoam: a pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

apprentice: Bubblepaw (dark grey-blue she-cat with dark blue eyes)

Drizzlepelt :a light grey-blue she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Cloverleaf :White she-cat with pale silver stripes and bright blue eyes mother to Moonstorm's kits

Pouncekit: Black Tom with white paws and tail tip

Ripplekit: Light gray she-cat with darker dapples and vivid green eyes

Splashkit: Black Tom with a white splash on his chest

Pebblekit: Light gray tom with darker flecks and white paws

Cloudstripe: silver and white tabby with stripes like ripples mother to Otterpelt's kits:

Creekkit: is a gray tabby tom with raindrop-like flecks; blue eyes

Reedkit:reddish brown tabby she-cat with much darker, longer stripes; light green eyes

Wishingwillow: pale gray tabby she-cat mother of Lakepool's kits

Stonekit: tiny dark blue gray she-kit with golden eyes and white chest

 **Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)**

Coralnose: a light-grey she-cat with light blue eyes and a bright pink nose.

 **Nightclan**

 **Leader:** Brightstar: black she-cat (pelt almost looks blue) with bright yellow/red eyes

 **Deputy:** Shadefur: a dark grey she-cat with bright green eyes

apprentice: Silverpaw (black she-cat with silver flecks; amber eyes)

 **Medicine Cat:** Shadowtail: small grey tom with dusty green eyes and dark grey tail

 **Apprentice:** Ravenfrost: black she-cat with white toes, muzzle, tip of tail, and one deep amber eye, one green eye

 **Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Smokewhisker: a sleek black and gray tabby tom; grayish blue eyes (mate: Flameheart)

apprentice: Lightningpaw (dark cream tabby tom; green eyes)

Shadowfang: smoky gray tom with black underbelly, ice-blue eyes

Owlflight: a large smokey brown tom with pale gray eyes

apprentice: Floodpaw (long furred gray she-cat; amber eyes)

Embersoul: Black she-cat with grey stripes and green eyes

Flameheart: a dark russet she-cat with dark green eyes (mate: Smokewhisker)

apprentice: Graypaw (dark gray tom with even darker stripes; green eyes)

Darkstripe: light grey tom with pitch black muzzle and paws alongside a pair of yellow eyes (mate: Redeye)

apprentice: Dimpaw (dark cream tom; murky blue eyes)

Misslinglight: huge black tom with one yellow eye and one dark amber eye

Duskspiral: huge grey she-cat with a black tail and ears; dark blue eyes

apprentice: Ashenpaw (small dark brown tom with dark grey and black stripes running down his spine and flanks, he has bright green eyes)

Spiderclaw: small, lithe black tom with a dark grey underbelly; light blue eyes

apprentice: Wolfpaw (black tabby she-cat with bright golden eyes and a dark grey tail)

Ebonyskip: dark brown she-cat with black paws and a grey tail; light green eyes

Eveningbreeze: Dark grey tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes and one pure black paw

 **Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Redeye: a tall dark grey she-cat with one left red eye and a missing left with a claw scar running down it mother of Darkstripe's kits:

Crowkit: a pitch black tom with dark grey paws and yellow eyes

Ashkit: a pitch black tom with dark grey muzzle and light grey paws plus yellow eyes

Black-kit: a large pitch black tom with yellow eyes

Cinderkit: A small light grey she-cat with red eyes

Dawnshine: black she-cat with orange tips and an orange Striped Tail; amber eyes mother to Rockfall's kits:

Dreamkit: Black she-kit with one ice blue eyes and one amber eye.

Squirrelkit: orange tom with black paws; green eyes.

Volekit: gray tom with blue eyes.

Hopekit: long white fur and violet eyes.

 **Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)**

Birdshade: small light grey she-cat with dull green eyes

Darksoul- A near-black tom with lighter stripes and many battle scars.

Stormfang- A testy she-cat, with a grey coat and darker flecks

 **Earthclan:**

 **Leader:** Foreststar: mottled pale brown tom with deep green eyes

 **Deputy:** Greenvine: silver tabby tom with pale green eyes

apprentice: Frostpaw (pale gray with darker flecks, blue eyes)

 **Medicine Cat:** Dapplebreeze: white she-cat with a pale blue underbelly, blue eyes

apprentice: Ivorypaw (silver-and-white she-cat with unusual purple eyes)

 **Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Duskstorm: A dusky gray tom with black tabby stripes along his back and forlegs, green eyes

apprentice: Ebonypaw (black tom with teal eyes)

Shimmerblaze: A ginger she cat with yellow tabby stripes, Green eyes, was a former Airclan cat

apprentice: Deerpaw (A light-brown she-cat with white spots on her flank and a short lighter tipped tail and underbelly)

Oliveberry: dark golden she-cat with gray eyes

apprentice: Dewpaw (white tom with silver patches and blue eyes)

Stonetail: gray tom with black paws and tail tip, amber eyes

apprentice: Nettlepaw (A pale cream tom with bright, green eyes)

Bearfang: Raggy Brown tom with black ear tips, amber eyes

Mossfoot: fluffy gray she-cat with mossy-green eyes

Brackenscar: golden-brown tom with green eyes

Flameswirl: Orange she-cat with white mask, underbelly and chest, green eyes

Apprentice: Hazelpaw (brown she-cat with one white paw, green eyes)

Driftcreek: brown tom with white mask and chest, one blue eye and one green eye

Apprentice: Mountainpaw (Blue-gray tom with light blue-gray back, green eyes)

Dewpond: Cloud blue she-cat with white tail tip, green eyes

Sunsplash: Yellow she cat with light brown paws, blue eyes

apprentice: Badgerpaw (A black tom, with white stripes running down his head to his back with sharp claws and dark eyes)

Ashflame: dark gray tom with amber eyes

Embersky: ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes

apprentice: Lilypaw (blue-grey she-cat, pale blue eyes)

Wolfheart: A broad-shouldered tom, with strong legs, a torn ear and a grey coloured pelt with a lighter underbelly and a brush-like tail

Breezestep: black tom with silver flecks and dark blue eyes

 **Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Leafsong: A light creamy-brown she-cat with darker paws and bright forest green eyes mother to Wolfheart's kits

Foxkit: A bright ginger-red tom with stunning bluish-green eyes and a white muzzle and underbelly

Fernkit: A dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Cherrybloom: white she-cat with a black tail tip, yellow eyess mother to Bearfang's kits

Elmkit: ivory she-kit with gray stripes, amber eyes

Meadowflower: pale gray with black paws and tail tip, icy-blue eyes

Rainkit: silver she-kit with white stripes, blue eyes

Clearkit: blue-gray tom with silver flecks, gray eyes

 **Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Greyleaf: grey tom with one black paw, yellow eyes


End file.
